New DC Animated Universe
The New DC Animated Universe is a Connection of several TV Series and Movies based on DC Comics' properties. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and is separate from the old DC Animated Universe ("Timmverse"), and the DC Universe Animated Original Movies. 'TV Series:' 'Movies:' 'Series Length:' *Justice League =5 Seasons *Earth-2 =5 Seasons *Teen Titans =5 Seasons *Suicide Squad =3 Seasons *Green Lantern Corps =5 Seasons *Crime Syndicate Of Earth-3 =2 Seasons *Legion Of Super-Heroes =2 Seasons *Batman =5 Seasons *Superman =5 Seasons *Wonder Woman =3 Seasons *The Flash =3 Seasons *Secret Six =1 Season *Green Lantern =5 Seasons *Aquaman =4 Seasons *Batman Beyond =2 Seasons *Green Arrow =3 Seasons *New Guardians =2 Seasons *Doom Patrol =1 Season *CODE RED =3 Seasons *All-Star Western =1 Season *Legion Of Doom =1 Season *The New Gods =3 Seasons *Stormwatch =2 Seasons *Red Lanterns =3 Seasons *Justice League Dark =4 Seasons *Trinity Of Sin =2 Seasons *Sinestro Corps =2 Seasons *The Multiverse =4 Seasons *Birds Of Prey =3 Seasons *Metal Men =1 Season *Freedom Fighters =1 Season 'Video Games:' 'Toy Line:' The New DC Animated Universe Toy Line is a toy brand manufactured, shipped, and released by Mattel. There is 6 Sub-Lines; Classic Heroes, Classic Villains, Multiverse, Lantern Corps, Mega-Figures, and Brother Eye Drones. 'Classic Heroes:' SERIES 1: *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter SERIES 2: *Green Arrow *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Captain Atom *Firestorm *Black Lightning *Shazam *The Atom (Ray Palmer) SERIES 3: *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Zatanna *Booster Gold *Queen Mera *Batman Beyond (Terry McGinnis) *Queen Hippolyta SERIES 4: *Brainiac 5 *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Cosmic Boy *Dawnstar *Karate Kid *Cyborg SERIES 5: *Robin (Dick Grayson) *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Kid Flash (Wally West) *Aqualad (Garth) *Speedy (Roy Harper) *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) SERIES 6: *Elasti-Girl *Robotman *Negative Man *Beast Boy *Element Woman *Dr.Niles Caulder *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) SERIES 7: *Jonah Hex *Amadeus Arkham *Bat-Lash *El Diablo *"Pow-Wow" Smith *Superboy *Supergirl SERIES 8: *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Donna Troy *The Flash (Wally West) *Tempest (Garth) *Red Arrow (Roy Harper) *Huntress *Vixen SERIES 9: *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Batwoman *Batwing *Phantom Stranger *Pandora *The Question SERIES 10: *Mister Miracle *Big Barda *Orion *Lightray *Infinity Man *Highfather *Metron SERIES 11: *Dr.Will Magnus *Gold *Lead *Mercury *Tin *Platinum *Iron SERIES 12: *Apollo *Midnighter *The Engineer *Jack Hawksmoor *Etrigan The Demon *Amethyst Of Gem-World *Madame Xanadu SERIES 13: *Frankenstein *Constantine *Uncle Sam *Human Bomb *The Ray *Phantom Lady *Black Condor SERIES 14: *Col. Steve Trevor *Artemis *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *The Spectre (Crispus Allen) *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) 'Classic Villains:' SERIES 1: *Lex Luthor *Brainiac *Metallo *Bizarro *General Zod *Darkseid *Doomsday SERIES 2: *The Joker *Bane *Mr. Freeze *The Penguin *Two-Face *The Riddler *Killer Croc SERIES 3: *Ra's Al Ghul *Solomon Grundy *Talon *Harley Quinn *Poison Ivy *Scarecrow *Hush SERIES 4: *Ares *Giganta *First Born *Cheetah *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Black Adam SERIES 5: *Mirror Master *Captain Cold *Gorilla Grodd *Professor Zoom *Captain Boomerang *Weather Wizard *Count Vertigo SERIES 6: *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Sportsmaster *Cheshire *KGBeast *Black Spider *Plastique SERIES 7: *Catman *Scandal Savage *Rag Doll *King Shark *Brother Blood *Killer Frost *Circe SERIES 8: *Merlyn *Quentin Turnbull *Blight *Eclipso *Klarion (Earth-1) *Wotan (Earth-1) *Terra SERIES 9: *Glorious Godfrey *Granny Goodness *Steppenwolf *Kalibak *Kanto *Mantis *Desaad SERIES 10: *Ravager *Kraken *OMAC *AMAZO *H'El *Mongul *Despero 'Multiverse:' SERIES 1: *Superman (Kal-L/Earth-2) *Batman (Earth-2) *Wonder Woman (Earth-2) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *The Flash (Jay Gerrick) *Aquawoman *Hawkgirl (Earth-2) SERIES 2: *Doctor Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassin) *Atom (Al Pratt) *Mister Terrific (Terry Sloan) *Supergirl (Kara Zor-L) *Batgirl (Helena Wayne) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Stargirl SERIES 3: *Wotan (Earth-2) *Klarion (Earth-2) *Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) *Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Sandman *Citizen Steel *Red Arrow SERIES 4: *Solomon Grundy (Earth-2) *Queen Hippolyta (Earth-2) *Artemis (Earth-2) *Circe (Earth-2) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Shadow Thief *Fury SERIES 5: *Blockbuster *Hourman *Liberty Belle *Damage *World One Army Rogue Soldier *Apokolips-Controlled Wonder Woman *Apokolips Hybrid SERIES 6: *Felix Faust *Zatara *Jade *The Spectre (Jim Corrigan) *Dark Star (Power Girl) *Crossfire (Huntress) *Robin (Dick Grayson (Earth-2) ) SERIES 7: *Red Tornado (Lois Lane) *Superman (Val-Zod) *Time Trapper *Apokolips Flash *Apokolips Aquawoman *Apokolips Mister Terrific *Apokolips Atom SERIES 8: *Apokolips Hawkgirl *Blue Beetle (Dan Garrett) *Crimson Avenger *Black Canary (Dinah Drake) *Guardian *Commander Steel (Hank Heywood lll) *Zombie Green Lantern (Alan Scott) SERIES 9: *Zombie Flash *Zombie Hawkgirl *Zombie Doctor Fate *Zombie Damage *Zombie Superman *Zombie Wildcat *Zombie Jade SERIES 10: *Hawkman (Earth-2) *Gentleman Ghost *The Joker (Earth-2) *Geo-Force *Firebrand *Red Light Warrior *Doctor Mid-Nite SERIES 11: *Max Mercury *Gog *Red Lantern (Alan Scott) *Blockbuster *Psycho Pirate (Charles Halstead) *Starman (Ted Knight) *Magog SERIES 12: *Ultraman (Earth-3) *Owlman (Earth-3) *Superwoman (Earth-3) *Power Ring (Earth-3) *Johnny Quick (Earth-3) *Sea King (Earth-3) *Deathstorm (Earth-3) SERIES 13: *Grid (Earth-3) *Atomica (Earth-3) *The Monitor *Harbinger *Pariah *Alexander Luthor Jr. (Earth-3) *Superboy-Prime (Earth-Prime) 'Lantern Corps:' SERIES 1: *GL John Stewart *GL Guy Gardner *GL Kyle Rayner *GL Simon Baz *Power Ring (Jessica Cruz) *GL Sinestro *Ganthet SERIES 2: *GL Tomar-Re *GL Salaak *GL Killowog *GL Arisia Rrab *GL Katma Tui *GL Soranik Natu *GL Stel SERIES 3: *GL Ke'Haan *GL Laira *GL Tomar-Tu *GL Hannu *GL Graf Toren *GL Jack T.Chance *GL Boodikka SERIES 4: *GL Gallius Zed *GL Abin Sur *GL Ch'p *GL Chaselon *GL Green Man *GL Kraken *GL G'nort SERIES 5: *GL Iolande *GL Isamot Kol *GL Vath Sarn *GL Sodam Yat *Ion (Kyle Rayner) *Ion (Sodam Yat) *White Lantern (Kyle Rayner) SERIES 6: *Red Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Orange Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Sinestro Corps (Hal Jordan) *Blue Lantern (Hal Jordan) *White Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Black Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Parralax (Hal Jordan) SERIES 7: *Red Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Blue Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Indigo-Tribe (John Stewart) *Parralax (Kyle Rayner) *Blue Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *White Lantern (Simon Baz) *Black Lantern (Killowog) SERIES 8: *Sinestro (Sinestro Corps) *Arkillo (Sinestro Corps) *Bedovian (Sinestro Corps) *Karu-Sil (Sinestro Corps) *Lyssa Drak (Sinestro Corps) *Amon Sur (Sinestro Corps) *Romat-Ru (Sinestro Corps) SERIES 9: ''' *Mongul (Sinestro Corps) *Cyborg Superman (Sinestro Corps) *Superboy-Prime (Sinestro Corps) *Larfleeze (Orange Lantern) *Larfleeze (Blue Lantern) *Saint Walker (Blue Lantern) *Brother Warth (Blue Lantern) '''SERIES 10: *Atrocitus (Red Lantern) *Bleez (Red Lantern) *Dex-Starr (Red Lantern) *The Judge (Red Lantern) *Rankorr (Red Lantern) *Ratchet (Red Lantern) *Skallox (Red Lantern) SERIES 11: *Supergirl (Red Lantern) *Zilius Zox (Red Lantern) *Laira (Red Lantern) *Queen Mera (Red Lantern) *Superboy-Prime (Red Lantern) *Carol Ferris (Star Sapphire) *Fatality (Star Sapphire) SERIES 12: *Indigo-1 (Indigo-Tribe) *Monk (Indigo-Tribe) *Scar (Black Lantern) *Black Hand (Black Lantern) *Superman (Black Lantern) *Wonder Woman (Black Lantern) *Batman (Black Lantern) SERIES 13: *Hal Jordan (Black Lantern) *Aquaman (Black Lantern) *Martian Manhunter (Black Lantern) *Green Arrow (Black Lantern) *Firestorm (Black Lantern) *Elongated Man (Black Lantern) *Metamorpho (Black Lantern) SERIES 14: *Terra (Black Lantern) *Hawkman (Black Lantern) *Hawkgirl (Black Lantern) *Animal Man (Black Lantern) *Kid Flash (Black Lantern) *Donna Troy (Black Lantern) *Superboy (Black Lantern) SERIES 15: *Ice (Black Lantern) *Supergirl (Black Lantern) *Superman (White Lantern) *Batman (White Lantern) *Wonder Woman (White Lantern) *The Flash (White Lantern) *Aquaman (White Lantern) SERIES 16: *Martian Manhunter (White Lantern) *Firestorm (White Lantern) *Green Arrow (White Lantern) *Hawkman (White Lantern) *Hawkgirl (White Lantern) *The Atom (White Lantern) *Deadman (White Lantern) 'Mega Figures:' SERIES 1: *Trigon *Nekron *The Spectre *The Spectre (Black Lantern) *The Spectre (Red Lantern) *Anti-Monitor *Anti-Monitor (Sinestro Corps) SERIES 2: *Anti-Monitor (Black Lantern Corps) *Starro *Relic *Volthoom The First Lantern *Chemo *GL Mogo *Atom-Smasher *Brother Eye 'Eye Drones:' SERIES 1: *Superman (Brother Eye) *Wonder Woman (Brother Eye) *Aquaman (Brother Eye) *Green Arrow (Brother Eye) *Black Canary (Brother Eye) *Black Lightning (Brother Eye) *Booster Gold (Brother Eye) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes; Brother Eye) SERIES 2: *Hawk (Brother Eye) *Dove (Brother Eye) *Zatanna (Brother Eye) *Constantine (Brother Eye) *GL John Stewart (Brother Eye) *Frankenstein (Brother Eye) *Hawkman (Brother Eye) *Cyborg (Brother Eye)